


血液豢养场景mod-甜点时间

by xiaolongbaoguantangbao



Category: virtual youtuber
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:51:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolongbaoguantangbao/pseuds/xiaolongbaoguantangbao





	血液豢养场景mod-甜点时间

葛叶如愿被煽动了，血红的双眼闪动着危险的颜色。他压了上去，把那身教袍扯得更开。尖牙探出，深深地刺入了神父的脖颈。在这个满是尸体的教堂里吸食着神父无比精纯又圣洁的血液。  
叶是对疼痛极其敏感的体质，吸血鬼的尖牙刺破皮肤的一刻，他的身体不受控制地跟着颤抖。而随着血液的抽离，难以言明的麻痒又蔓延开来，从脖颈一路传到尾椎。  
理智好像在随着血液一同流失，脑子变得混沌。  
“唔...”神父有些无法抑制自己的喘息。理智告诉自己这是吸血鬼吸血时注入的催情成分，但身体却跟着燥热起来。  
“葛叶...啊...”神父隐约感到今天的吸血似乎有些不同，但已经无力分辨。似乎是被神父的喘息刺激得更为兴奋，葛叶的手开始在敏感升温的身体上游移。  
不知不觉间葛叶停止了吸血，他在神父颈部薄薄的皮肤上吸吮，血珠从半愈合的伤口慢慢渗出。反复舔弄那一点脆弱的伤口。舌头在颈部留下色|情的水迹，不断向下舔吻，在锁骨和胸口制造出无比暧昧的红痕。  
叶感到乳粒变得敏感的可怕，在教袍上摩擦都能变硬。身上的皮肤开始泛起粉红，无论哪里被葛叶抚摸到都能激起快感。后穴蠕动着分泌肠液，葛叶的手指没受到什么阻碍就插了进来。神父开始意识到葛叶这次是在有意注入更多的催情成分，他勃起了。  
插进来的手指变成了两根，被撑开的感觉愈发上瘾，手指在内壁划过，探寻着前列腺。神父感觉后穴在催情剂的作用下已经完全湿软，对着入侵者撒娇谄媚。肠肉好像在主动吮吸葛叶的手指，想让绕着那一点打转的手指狠狠地戳上去。  
叶捂住嘴，但还是有呻吟不断泄露出来，他不自觉地摆动着腰，恳求手指让他满足。似乎为了奖赏他的努力，葛叶开始来回用力揉过敏感的腺体，反复抽插。  
叶终于无法控住自己的叫声，带着痛苦与快感的呻吟在教堂回荡。催情成分注入过多，叶前列腺的凸点像熟透般充血肿胀，似乎全身都变成了性感带。接吻中的唇舌，被揉捏的乳粒，衣料在腿内侧的摩擦，全都能带来灭顶的快感。  
快感积累的过多，叶终于难以控制得哭了出来，被两根手指操到完全瘫软。葛叶在发情夹紧的内壁中抽动，用力在敏感点上整个碾过。叶的双腿颤抖起来，眼泪和口水不受控制得流出，哭着射精了。  
好厉害，吸血鬼看到这样的叶已经硬到不行了。这么难得的机会，干脆在这里做到最后吧。  
“别越界，葛叶...停下。”神父的声音还带着喘息。  
就在叶说出停下的那一刻，他指环上刻印的咒文亮了起来。与此同时，吸血鬼的脖子上也浮现了相同的，锁链般的咒文。  
是契约的咒文。  
“切。”葛叶挣扎了一下，但在咒文的力量下不得不停止动作。在被神父出气的圣光照了一发后完全冷静了。  
叶一边喘息一边慢慢系起教袍的扣子，掩盖了与吸血鬼交合的堕落痕迹。他一件件戴回被主宠爱而赐福的圣物，如果不是脸上还带着高潮的红晕，就已经完全是那个为信徒们祷告的圣洁神仆了。  
享受完奖励甜点的吸血鬼，低头吻上神父手上戴着的指环。葛叶每次吸血后都固执地要亲一下。  
“葛叶还真是喜欢这个指环啊。”叶虽然声音还带着脱力绵软，但态度却有些挑衅。  
“好烦啊你。”葛叶的耳尖突然变红，转移话题道，“喂叶，甜点的分量根本不够嘛。”吸血鬼扬起眉头，“今天可是帮你解决掉了六个人哦？”  
“是呢，还没有追究葛叶今天的失格行为呢。吸血这一周都别想了。”  
“哈？我会饿死的！”葛叶虽然表面还是一副不满的样子，心中却因成功转移话题悄悄松了口气。  
还不是因为指环上刻的是我的名字啊。


End file.
